1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a method for producing an ink jet head that ejects ink.
2. Description of the Related Art
An ink jet head provided in an image recording apparatus such as a printer or a copier performs recording by ejecting ink drops from an ejection nozzle that ejects the ink. Therefore, the form or accuracy of the nozzle, or changes therein over time, greatly influence the ink drop ejection performance.
In addition, the surface of a member forming the nozzle hole may influence the ink drop ejection performance depending on the properties thereof or changes therein over time.
As ink jet heads, in general, those in which a nozzle portion of a nozzle plate is formed using silicon (Si) are widely known. Regarding the configuration of the nozzle plate, for example, an ink jet head having an inorganic oxide layer formed between a nozzle-forming member and a fluorine-containing water-repellent layer, the inorganic oxide layer having the shape of an island-like thin layer in which island-like separated inorganic oxide films are uniformly formed as a whole, has been disclosed (see, for example, Japanese Patent Application Laid-open (JP-A) No. 2003-94665).